


This, Our Deepest Secret

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [17]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one, but the Royal Retainers know how deeply the relationship between Venus and the Queen goes.





	This, Our Deepest Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the springfest prompt, _Sailor Moon, Venus/Serenity: intimacy - their relationship goes deeper than Princess and Retainer_.

Only the other Retainers know how deeply the relationship between Queen Serenity and Venus goes; they keep the more buried secrets of their Queenship to themselves after all.

A not-so-secret association between the planetary stars beyond a young Earth's demanding reach for power among its sister stars; an old alliance agreed upon between cousins and sisters, more than fleeting touches and longing glances beyond lovers as some would suppose.

A door to the bedchambers opens and then is closed behind the whisper of moving feet before Serenity and Venus collapse onto their shared bed with a groan.

"Some days I wish that I wasn't the queen," Serenity moans as she lays back on the bed and covers her face with both hands. Venus casts a soft look in her direction before laying down beside her, taking her hands into hers.

"It quite isn't so bad these days as you make it out to be, my beloved. If anything having Endy around to play as King for the society makes the day to day somewhat easier for us to handle the other, more important affairs of state that constantly require our considerations," Venus responds gently before lightly kissing the top of Serenity's hands. "You needn't worry yourself so needlessly, my bright moon."

Serenity exhales noiselessly before rolling onto her left side, smiling as she tenderly strokes Venus's closest leg, listening to the breathy notes that her partner tries to choke back.

"Whatever would I do without your partnership and leader like abilities, darling Mina?" Serenity questioned softly, watching her dearest partner with perceiving eyes.

"Hmm, how about we don't ever find out what that is like, my dearest, darling, most gorgeous of all angels, Serenity?", Venus returned mischievously as her fingers tangled with Serenity's dancing digits.

"Oh, indeed whatever would we do?"


End file.
